Jobs
'Jobs' One of the best ways for newbies in HATE to gain XP is to complete jobs. Jobs are repeatable tasks that offer a set amount of XP (along with a free clone update) when completed. List of jobs The following is a list of all jobs available in HATE, along with the XP they award each time they are completed, the location they are found in, and the maximum number of times each job can be performed. This information is also available by checking the job board at UO, the Unemployment Office in FC. |- ! Rescue Ranger | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 200 | style="width: 80%;"| Sign a Rescue Ranger contract, then escort a wounded crash survivor back to Freedom City. The crash survivor will either be in the Wasteland (eat a Rad-Q first), in Maas Neotek, or Mountainside (NE of the Redneck Encampment), and may have a broken leg, so you may want to have a half-decent medic skill and bring an insta-cast when attempting this job. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once per 8 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Rapid Reaction Center |- ! Mine Rescuer | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 300 | style="width: 80%;"| Sign a Mine Rescuer contract, then head to the Underground Mine. Find the missing geologist, then escort him to Clara's in Lurleen, or Wide Stance in Slagtown. Not a job for newbies. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once per 8 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Rapid Reaction Center |- ! Defender | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 225 | style="width: 80%;"| Invasions are when monsters not native to the area spawn in FC or its surrounding areas (like Shoreline, Slagtown, etc). Watch FNN on a TV for updates about invasions in progress, and kill four of the invaders to complete the job. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once per 8 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Freedom City |- ! Chop Shopper | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 300 | style="width: 80%;"| Chop flyers and vehicles for Dope Jack. More information needed. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 5 times, once per 8 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Gangland |- ! Chef | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 150 | style="width: 80%;"| Sell five cooked meals to 6Janice in the W-U Cafe. Get a stove, a bit of craft, and an easy recipe like bacon strips. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once per 24 hours. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| WU |- ! Ghostbuster | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 200 | style="width: 80%;"| Sell five full ghost traps to Dr. Spengler in the basement of CSI, in Slagtown. Buy a PK Illuminator, some ghostbait and some empty traps, and wander around Gangland view'''ing the PK Illuminator. Follow the energy readings, and when it says a poltergeist is in the tile, drop the empty trap, then drop some ghostbait. Kill the ghost (requires a weapon that does EMP or elemental damage), and it'll be sucked into the trap. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once per 8 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| CSI |- ! Raider Killer | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 275 | style="width: 80%;"| Kill a Raider Boss. Watch FNN for updates about raider bosses terrorising the area, then visit Johnny Fiveaces in Slagtown to get a hint on their location. That said, raider bosses are common enough that if you keep an eye out once you're strong enough to kill one, you'll probably max the job out without trying. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once per 8 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Anywhere |- ! Medic | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 130 | style="width: 80%;"| Treat five patients in Princeton General hospital in Slagtown. Simply applying a trauma kit is enough, but if they're already bandaged you'll have to wait. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once per 24 hours. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Princeton General |- ! Burglar | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 150 | style="width: 80%;"| Steal and sell four TVs to Mung in Rough Trade in Slagtown. Steal the TVs from NPC apartments in buildings like Propecia Suites and Xolatair Plaza, but be careful to avoid being detected by rentacops or FC citizens. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once per 8 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Freedom City/Slagtown |- ! Reactor Tech | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 600 | style="width: 80%;"| Repair the Diablo Seco reactor. More information needed. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 5 times, once per 8 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Diablo Seco |- ! Entomologist | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 500 | style="width: 80%;"| Sell ten ant carapaces to J'Lar, in Crater Rim. Ants are extremely strong, and found in the Subterranean Colony in Crater Forest. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once per 8 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Crater Rim/Crater Forest |- ! Mangler | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 75 | style="width: 80%;"| Perform ten fatalities. Fatalities are violent deaths that can occur automatically when fighting in the aggressive or berserk styles. Just '''fight aggressive, and you'll quickly get this job without even trying. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once per 8 hours. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Anywhere |- ! Fisherman | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 125 | style="width: 80%;"| Sell five live fish to Salty Pete, in the Baitshack on the Shoreline (east of FC). Buy a pole and some bait, bait your hook, and cast your pole out. When you feel a tug, jerk the pole, and reel your fish in. Get a fishbucket to stop the fish dying. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once per 24 hours. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Shoreline |- ! Supply Runner | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 225 | style="width: 80%;"| Bring five items of food to Virgil on Arcadia. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Ten times, once per 7 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Coventry Island |- ! Miner | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 150 | style="width: 80%;"| Sell rough gems to Willy, on the Ocean Cliffs. Rough gems can be mined from certain tiles in the Underground Mine. Bring a pickaxe (or kill a Chuman for one). | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once per 8 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Ocean Cliffs |- ! Slave Driver | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 200 | style="width: 80%;"| Bring three slaves to Sir Moneybags on Tortuga. More information needed. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 20 times, once every 16 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Tortuga |- ! Organ Repo | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 300 | style="width: 80%;"| Harvest organs. More information eneded. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once per 16 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| ? |- ! Gladiator | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 200 | style="width: 80%;"| Play on the winning team in the colosseum. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 30 times, once every 8 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| ? |- ! Lumberjack | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 350 | style="width: 80%;"| Sell 10 pieces of bark to the old man who runs the Tree of Life shop in Botany Bay. Bark can be cut from the corpses of treemen in Crater Forest, but they're dangerous monsters. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once every 2 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| |- ! Cluster Hunt | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 500 | style="width: 80%;"| Download data from sensor clusters in Necropolis. More information needed. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once every 24 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Necropolis |- ! Oil Pumper | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 250 | style="width: 80%;"| Repair the refinery, pump oil, and sell it. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 15 times, once every 24 hours. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Oil Refinery, Gulf of Stockton. |- ! Dam Repairman | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 700 | style="width: 80%;"| Repair the Weezer Dam turbines. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 3 times, once every 32 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Weezer Dam |- ! Laboratory Operation | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 100 | style="width: 80%;"| More information needed. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 20 times, once every 8 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Cybus Technology |- ! Sleeper Escort | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 500 | style="width: 80%;"| Revive a cryo sleeper in the screamer base and take him to Jack in Weezer. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 5 times, once every 8 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Screamer Base/Weezer |- ! Heisenberg's Burden | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 250 | style="width: 80%;"| More information needed. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once every 24 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Necropolis |- ! Capitalism Ho! | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 400 | style="width: 80%;"| Give 5 AK-7 rifles to Paul (the clerk in the farmer's market) in Macero. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 5 times, once every 4 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Macero |- ! Junker Hunter | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 200 | style="width: 80%;"| Hunt junkers in the Necropolis. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| 10 times, once every 4 days. | style="text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Necropolis. |}